The present invention relates to a combination board or plate and more specifically to a board fabricated by integrally uniting an upper board having a plurality of openings with downwardly slanted or inclined spacer fins and a lower board having corresponding openings with upwardly slanted or inclined fins, said fins of the two boards being arranged alternately and glued, welded, or otherwise joined together in a back to back relationship.
While a variety of cushioning boards of this kind have heretofore been proposed, none have proved practically useful. The present invention eliminates the prior art disadvantages and brings about improvements over the prior art structures. Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a combination board made of a relatively small quantity of material and yet having considerable thickness, great load carrying capacity, cushioning action, and ventilating ability.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a combination board which is made with utmost ease not only from paperboard, pasteboard, or cardboard but also from plastics, metal or other plates.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a combination board whose upper or lower board is formed of cardboard or corrugated board and waxed particularly for moisture-proof applications.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a combination board whose upper or lower board has greater strength than the other so that the latter can provide a cushioning action.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a combination board in which the downwardly or upwardly extending slanted spacer fins of the upper or lower board are of a "H", "U", "V" configuration or other suitably chosen shape in cross section and are symmetrically joined back to back to the corresponding fins of the other board.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a combination board for use as "throw-away" packings or pallets, with its upper or lower board being made of paperboard.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a combination board useful as packing materials, such as pallet, upper protector, or side dunnages, or as ordinary panel structures, or as part of partition walls, slide screens or the like for the building industry.